


home

by jeigers



Series: Blackout Racing - Street Racing AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Animal Abandonment, Animal Abuse, Dog adoption, Gen, chat fic with a bit of written parts, dont tell anyone but i cried thinking about this lol, fluffy dog finds her forever home, heterochromatic sokka i'd do anything for you, just a brief mention but im tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeigers/pseuds/jeigers
Summary: Yue and Suki rescue a dog, and they know exactly who'd be a perfect match for her.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Blackout Racing - Street Racing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a little side story for my street racing au (that hasn't been posted yet lol), you don't have to know anything to understand it, just that zukka is a thing and yue and suki are dating!
> 
> enjoy!

Saturday, 1:46 AM

[pic dealer <3]: hhhh u awake

[pic dealer <3]: i know it’s like almost 2 but please tell me you’re awake

[pic dealer <3]: sokka

[pic dealer <3]: dude cmon u usually are awake at this hour

[pic dealer <3]: hold on did zuko race tonight, are u smooching rn

[pic dealer <3]: let the tiny man breathe for a sec and answer your phone

[pic dealer <3]: bro

[pic dealer <3]: cmon dude

[pic dealer <3]: sokka please it’s about to rain

[pic dealer <3]: dont make me call u, i know u hate those

[pic dealer <3]: i mean who doesn’t but you  _ especially _ hate phone calls

[pic dealer <3]: SOKKA IT’S URGENT PLEASE

_ Incoming call from pic dealer <3 _

__

[pic dealer <3]: SOKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[pic dealer <3]: CMON IT’S IMPORTANT

_ Incoming call from pic dealer <3 _

_ Incoming call from pic dealer <3 _

__

[sokka]: suki what the fuck

[sokka]: and i was NOT smooching zuko

[pic dealer <3]: FINALLY

[pic dealer <3]: i need you to foster a dog for us

[pic dealer <3]: she’s too big and scared of other dogs and people, and since you’re practically living in the shop rn you’re alone

[pic dealer <3]: except for maybe a certain dragon :eyes:

[sokka]: what makes u think i have the time to foster a dog

[sokka]: and why am i your first choice

[pic dealer <3]: pls it’s urgent

[pic dealer <3]: you’ll see once you meet her

[pic dealer <3]: can u please take her in

[sokka]: okay okay

[sokka]: i’ll wait by the backdoor

[pic dealer <3]: love u thank you

[pic dealer <3]: also can u like lend us some hoodies it’s pouring and we’re soaked

[sokka]: sure

[sokka]: hurry up tho im tired

[pic dealer <3]: SURE,,,,

[pic dealer <3]: say hi to zuzu from me

[sokka]: …

[sokka]: he says hi

Saturday, 2:14 AM

[pic dealer <3]: let us in

[pic dealer <3]: LET US IIIIINNNNN

[pic dealer <3]; also i don’t see boyfriend’s car did u kick him out

[pic dealer <3]: yue says rude

[sokka]: he had to leave

[sokka]: azula started panicking bc she ran out of lettuce

[pic dealer <3]: it’s… 2am?

[pic dealer <3]: what

[sokka]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[sokka]: im going

[pic dealer <3]: hurry up the pup is getting too wet

[sokka]: im gOING

Sokka huffs and pockets his phone while he rubs his eyes with his other hand. He didn’t exactly lie when he told Suki he was tired, he really was. Zuko had come home to the shop with him for a bit after the race, they ordered take-out and watched Cars  _ again _ .

How many times had they watched it already?

He walked downstairs and towards the back of the shop, he could see Suki and Yue’s silhouettes behind the frosted glass door, a third big shadow next to them.

_ Hold up. Didn’t they say pup? _

__

Just as he was going to open the door, Suki started pounding on it.

“Sokka I can see you taking your  _ sweet time _ to get the door, hurry UP, the pup is wet and cold and so am I.” He chuckles and hears Yue telling Suki to “shut up or he won’t take the baby”.

Sokka opens the door and Yue and Suki jump inside, followed by what Sokka knows is definitely  _ not  _ a pup.

That’s a polar bear.

_ Where did they find a polar bear?! _

__

“Ehh, Suki?” Both girls were getting rid of their soaking coats, Suki making grabby hands at him so that he’d give them the warm, most importantly  _ dry,  _ hoodie. Yue had taken her coat off and was now silently petting the big dog while side glancing Sokka, a small smile on her face. Sokka cleared his throat.

“Suki this isn’t a dog.”

“Yes, it is.” Shaking her head to rid it of any water, “She’s a Great Pyrenees.”

“I’m guessing she’s a bit over a year old. We found her tied to a post, with no water or food.” Yue explains, frowning, “Her owners probably didn’t expect her to grow this big.” And softly added, “ _ Should’ve done their research before getting her.”  _

__

“Yeah, and we run into a bit of a problem, you might say. We can't take her home,” Suki continued, kneeling next to the white fluffy animal, “You know how we take Luna everywhere?" Sokka nodded, "Well, when we found her Luna was with us, but this little girl was terrified of her. So I stayed with fluff over here, under the rain, for a bit so Yue could take Luna home, and then come back for us.”

“We thought that, since you’re all alone here, you’d like some company!” Yue adds, softly petting the dog behind the ears, “and she’s perfect for you.”

“Yeah, a perfect match!” Suki grins.

Sokka wasn’t  _ alone,  _ he had Foof.

“And why is that?” Sokka was so confused, feeling like an outsider hearing an inside joke.

“Take a look at her little cute face!” Yue exclaimed, a big toothy smile on her face.

Sokka did take a look at the dog’s face, and of course, they were right. A perfect match was actually a really good way to put it.

Looking right back at him was a pair of mismatched eyes, exactly like his.

“Oh.” Sokka kneeled down in front of the pup, letting her sniff him first. She was very cautious at the beginning, but once she saw Sokka meant no harm she got closer to him, slowly wagging her tail.

Both girls stood up, looking at each other knowingly. Suki turned to him, a smug look on her face, “She likes you.”

Sokka huffed and looked down at the dog, smiling. He scratched her under the chin and her tail started wagging even harder.

“Of course she does, all animals love me.” Yue laughs, covering her mouth with a hand.

“So, can you foster her for a bit, while we find her a home?” Yue was looking at him, daring him to say no.

“Sure, let me know if you find anyone for her.” Sokka replies, taking her collar off and handing it to Suki, “If she causes problems with Foof, I’m taking her back to your apartment.”.

“You can keep the leash and the collar, you’re gonna have to walk her.”

“I don’t exactly have that kind of time, and you both know that.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “I’ll try.”

Yue jumped and Suki grinned, they both run to hug him, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re not going to regret this!”

Sokka hugged them back and smiled, “I’ll update you.”

“Please! We will let you know if anyone wants to adopt her.” Yue hugged him one more time, and kneeled down to pet the fluff ball, “You’re going to stay with Sokka here for a bit little one! See you later!” She smiled, kissing the top of the dog’s head.

“See you later Sokka, text me if you need anything! I’ll bring you a bag of food for her tomorrow morning,” Oh, Sokka hadn’t thought about that, “We already fed her, so you’re good for tonight!”

“Yeah, just make sure she was water at all times!” Yue added, softly petting the animal.

“Sure, see you tomorrow then!” He waved and they left, leaving him with the fluffy white dog.

“Hi pup, I bet you’re tired let’s go to sleep!” He started walking towards the stairs and realized the dog was trailing him. Smiling he took the stairs two steps at a time, guiding her. She followed close behind until they got to his little living room upstairs.

Sokka grabbed the bucket from his bathroom and filled it with water, taking it to his bedroom, and leaving it next to the door.

He threw himself on his bed, patted the space next to him so the pup saw she was allowed to lie there. She slowly lifted her paw to the bed and then lowered her head, resting her chin over the bed covers.

“You can come up here, it’s okay!” She stayed still, watching him. He yawned and stretched to get the light, “Okay you can stay there, goodnight!”.

As soon as he flipped the switch, the dog started crying. He flipped it on again.

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m here.” He patted the side of his bed again and the pup got off the floor and onto the bed, next to him, “Good girl!!”.

Sokka fell asleep to the soft thuds of the pup’s wagging tail against his leg.

\--

Saturday, 10:46 AM

[sokka]: hey uhm

[sokka]: did u make the adoption post already

[pic dealer <3]: good morning to you too

[pic dealer <3]: no not yet

[pic dealer <3]: why do you ask? :eyes:

[sokka]: can i uh

[sokka]: can i keep her

[pic dealer <3]: I hate you

[pic dealer <3]: you couldn’t wait to say that tonight huh you had to say it before noon

[sokka]: what

[pic dealer <3]: I owe yue a photoshoot for luna and nami now 

[sokka]: wait what

[sokka]: u guys had a bet????????

[pic dealer <3]: yeah and I LOST

[pic dealer <3]: yue was so sure you were gonna text me as soon as you woke up

[pic dealer <3]: I don’t know how she does that

[sokka]: well, what can I say

[sokka]: hestia’s a sweetheart

[pic dealer <3]: sokka

[sokka]: yes sooks

[pic dealer <3]: did you name your dog after the goddess of the home, hearth and family

[sokka]: WHAT ABOUT IT

[sokka]: this is her forever home now

[pic dealer <3]: sokka that is so soft

[pic dealer <3]: I’m taking a screenshot and sending it to everyone

[sokka]: SUKI

[sokka]: u know what idc

[sokka]: im gonna go play fetch with hestia, she’s been bringing me my wrenches

[sokka]: see u later

**Author's Note:**

> hi im crying i love hestia SO much
> 
> hope you enjoyed! i made a little carrd (https://blackoutracing.carrd.co) for the au so if you'd like to know more you can give it a read :D
> 
> my art tumblr is flynnpaff!


End file.
